


Language

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: I'm hypnotized by your ev'ry word.A special face, a special voice,A special smile in my life
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 17





	Language

He sat in silence, listening to what Fai said. He could not understand a word but he listened, caught in the annunciation and the light laughter that caught in his words with a smile warm and genuine.

The land was foreign, his black eyes were foreign, but in the privacy afforded them, Fai spoke a language he was only allowed to hear when Mokona was far enough away. And right now, she was quite far away.

He was sure he could spend a lifetime listening, learning to understand the language Fai spoke so fluidly. He wanted to understand his language.


End file.
